


【維勇】[R18] Dirty work

by pinkorange0907



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkorange0907/pseuds/pinkorange0907
Summary: 維克托把帳幕揭開，內裏是約莫200坪的空間，彷遊牧的設計讓大家都回到那解禁的樂園，暴露的身軀與他人分享着溫度，地上的塵土隨着舞動的身體飛揚。維克托像是隔岸觀火般的靠在一邊，西裝革履的他和這個場地一點都不合襯，空氣的充滿酒精和香水混雜的味道。他只是來旁觀這場狂歡，男男女女也在中邊的空間扭動，耳邊是震耳欲聾的音響。





	

維克托把帳幕揭開，內裏是約莫200坪的空間，彷遊牧的設計讓大家都回到那解禁的樂園，暴露的身軀與他人分享着溫度，地上的塵土隨着舞動的身體飛揚。

維克托像是隔岸觀火般的靠在一邊，西裝革履的他和這個場地一點都不合襯，空氣的充滿酒精和香水混雜的味道。他只是來旁觀這場狂歡，男男女女也在中邊的空間扭動，耳邊是震耳欲聾的音響。

黑色的網格短上衣直接露出了那修長的腰線，隨著對方的手上舉那弧度也烙入在場的大家的眼中。那薄得近乎透明的褲子起不了遮擋的作用，彈性圓滿的臀部每次提起都留下情慾的味道在空中——或是全數蹭磨在對方身上，維克托只覺得那抹黑髮讓現場的氣溫高得過份，原本白哲的肌膚被燈光或是氣氛熏染，每一吋都是粉紅的迷人。

然後——他們在這片昏暗中對上眼了。

暗紅色的雙眸直直的望着對方，纖細的手指在身上有意無意的撩撥着。「要來嗎？」對方的眼神是如此的詢問着。對方踩着步伐走到他的身邊，這無疑是邀請。維克托的手貪婪的在對方光滑的背上流連，他還能嗅到對方那情色的香氣，作為回應對方的臀部帶意味的在他的跨下蹭磨抖動，兩人緊貼的身軀讓維克托的下身發熱，他想，今晚他只想要對方，連名字也不用，只想對方在他的身下攀上極樂。

對方的手由頸子向上撥弄着，手指穿插在幼軟的頭髮之中，維克托還能看見對方的頸子上帶着黑色的幼頸圈，這種隱晦又直接的方式令維克托馬上按他在床上頂入到深處。  
似乎滿意維克托那帶點發洩的揉着他臀部的行為，對方越發過份的直接模彷了維克托在腦中預演的動作，把一條腿夾在維克托的腰上，把原本在背部的大手慢慢滑落到臀部上要對方托好，雙手抱在對方的肩膀，腰部規律的上下移動起來——如果維克托到現在還不懂對方想要的是甚麼，那就太失責了。

兩人碰碰撞撞的走出了那片嘈吵，唇舌馬上交疊，維克托分出一絲心神在口袋裏塞了100美鈔給一旁的工作人員，對方心領神會的讓開令他們可以進去「備用」的房間。  
關上了房門兩人雙雙倒在床上，對方輕輕的説了句「勇利，勝生勇利」，維克托領會到這是對方的名字，這只令維克托想趕快享用對方。勇利主動把唇湊到維克托的口中舔吻着，兩人也沉醉在這曖昧的氣氛。

維克托順着背部滑入對方的褲子，兩團綿肉在手中的觸感令維克托覺得是天堂。勇利把氣息噴灑在對方的頸子，誘惑着對方更進一步的佔有。「我會變成為你的物件，完完全全的只屬於你」貼在勇利下身的肉棒隔着西褲鼓成一個突起，勇利就這樣慢慢的揉弄對方的分身起來，主動的把分身送到那肉縫，感受着被突起擦過，想要男人更過份的對他。

維克托咬在勇利的頸子上，對方也順從的側着讓維克托可以更放縱的勇利身上做他仼何想做的事，包括搓揉他胸前的兩點，「啊⋯這樣舒服⋯⋯嗯」被那色情又高超的技巧挑逗，勇利只能坦承的告訴對方如何令自己更舒服更有感覺，身下的肉穴也慢慢自主的吞吐收縮，想要被貫穿填滿。

把勇利的褲子脱下，小穴濕膩的觸感令維克托很順利的把二指伸入、攪動。肉穴也吸住着了手指，容許維克托在內裹探索托展。「勇利你好濕⋯」維克托在親吻的空檔裏小聲的跟對方說，「不喜歡嗎？」本應帶兇狠瞪着對方的眼神變得無力，「嗯⋯再左一點」手指觸及那快樂的邊緣，勇利選擇了把手伸向在蹂躪自己的手臂，想要對方再深入一點。

當維克托用指肚按壓着草莓般大的敏感點，沿着旁邊來回撫弄時，勇利受不住的分泌腸液，黏膩的液體隨着維克托給付的刺激流過後穴，「有這麼舒服嗎勇利？你看，都流出來了」酸軟的感覺在腰後累積，舒服得每個毛孔也擴張。

「嗚啊⋯不夠，快進來⋯⋯嗯⋯想要你」開關被打開，勇利只能順應身體的慾望，想要對方狠狠頂進來把自己操到射不出為止。

把在體內的手指抽出，換上已經等待而久的肉柱。把勇利的腿屈上，扶着分身一口氣的頂進去，後穴的開口被撐開然後主動的收縮，分身每進入一吋，肉穴的皺折便跟着那巨大得過份的形狀展開。

「哈⋯不要夾那麼緊⋯勇利」維克托揉着勇利的臀部，處子般的肉穴緊緊夾着分身，本來就已經漲得發疼的雄性被身下人這樣的夾着並不好受，分身滑過自己敏感點的勇利小口的抽氣邊挺腰，「第一⋯哈嗯⋯次」這句話卻是更惹得在體內的分身漲大，「嗯⋯好舒服⋯好棒⋯⋯嗯啊⋯維克托」甜膩的聲音在維克托耳邊是催情劑，「你知道我？」維克托明白兩人都是箭在弦上的處境並不合適詢問這問題，而對方一遍遍的呼喚着他的名字只讓雙方的狀態更火上澆油。

抽插在身下交合的部位傳出水聲，「太快⋯好⋯⋯喜歡維克托⋯嗯啊⋯」被逼得全身的肌膚都染上了粉紅，過於刺激的快感只能靠抓着對方的背部宣洩。

亂糟糟的抓着對方親吻，倒是不管有沒有親在對方的唇上，終於現在屬於對方的勇利也想要。被頂到深處的勇利有種沾上維克托氣味一般的錯覺，對方也為自己而瘋狂的的感覺很好。

「維克托⋯嗚⋯」被頂得軟綿的後穴只能被完全打開承受男人，被頂入抽出的快感讓勇利只能失神的隨著本能叫喊着男人的名字。

「要去⋯⋯想射了⋯嗯哈」累積的快感在加疊，到爆發的一刻勇利體內緊絞維克托的分身，然後攀上高潮。

「我也要⋯去了⋯」維克托托着勇香利的臀部衝刺數十下，在耳邊的低吟性感得勇利那敏感的後穴微微收縮，「啊⋯全部⋯都射給我，維克托⋯維克托」維克托全數射在勇利的體內，勇利抱着維克托的頸子索求親吻，兩人的帶汗的額頭緊貼，「維克托⋯我裏面⋯好漲」抽出分身後，深粉色的小穴一時未能閉上，濁白徐徐的流到床單上。

「喜歡⋯好喜歡你，維克托」

**Author's Note:**

> 和小伙伴fat太 說了好久的主動勇利終於生出來了XDD  
> 完全是在一晚被燒到 然後產出了這bitch勇利XD  
> 小天使蕩到沒有人相信這是他的第一次了XDDD  
> 希望大家喜歡哦XDDDDD


End file.
